Mungkin Bila Nanti
by Aisyah Alexandrovna Pushkina
Summary: A tale of siblings, of relationship, of anger and memories
1. Reunion

Disclaimer : I do not own Hunter x Hunter

WARNING : 1. Fanfic ini mungkin OOC

2. Cameo

Hint : hampir seperti sekuel dari fanfic Pangeran Petaka

MUNGKIN BILA NANTI

A tale of siblings, of relationship, of anger and memories

21.00 p.m.

"AWAASS!"

Seorang cowok hampir saja tertabrak kereta api. Rel kereta api di desa ini memang cukup 'rajin' menelan korban karena lampu peringatan yang rusak. Apalagi kalau malam seperti ini.

"Terima kasih…" jawab lelaki itu singkat.

"Tentu, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya pemuda yang menyelamatkannya.

"Ya… aku bai-

"KAU!" pekik cowok bernama Kurapika itu, saat mendapati siapa yang menolongnya.

"Tenanglah, aku tidak punya niat buruk…" balas orang yang menolongnya ringan.

Kurapika menjauh dari pemuda yang menyelamatkannya yang tak lain adalah Kuroro.

"Tidak mengambil kesempatan? Kurapika…?" tanya Kuroro menyeringai.

"Aku enggan mengotori tanganku…" jawab Kurapika dan berlalu meninggalkan Kuroro.

Kuroro mengawasi Kurapika yang berjalan pergi.

"Anak yang angkuh… hhhmm…" Kuroro tersenyum dan segera berjalan ke arah yang berbeda.

Kurapika bergegas masuk ke kamarnya dan tidur, hari ini terlalu panjang, terlalu melelahkan dan terlalu menyebalkan. Sebelum tidur ia mengganti kemejanya dan mencuci muka.

"Ku pikir ia sudah meninggalkan York Shin, atau mungkin ia telah kembali? Tapi Judgement Chain yang ku pasang di jantungnya belum hilang. Aku tak perlu khawatir."

Dan sesegera mungkin ia terlelap, masih ada esok untuk ia 'selesai'kan.

"Kupikir ia sudah meninggalkan York Shin, ternyata ia menetap. Dasar keras kepala… Tapi itulah bagian terbaiknya… Aku pun tak mengharapkan ia mencabut Judgement Chain ini. Semakin hari semakin mengancam nyawaku dan itulah bagian terbaiknya…" ujar Kuroro dengan nada yang senang tapi juga tenang.

Morning

_Matahari di langit, pepohonan di bumi. Tubuh kami terbuat dari tanah. Jiwa kami dari surga. Matahari dan bulan menyinari langkah kami. Bumi membasahi tubuh kami. Menyerahkan tubuh ini pada angin yang berhembus. Terima kasih atas keajaibanMU TUHAN. Dan klan Kuruta berharap untuk kedamaiaan abadi dalam jiwa kami. Aku berharap untuk mencurahkan kebahagiaan dengan kawanku dan akan mencurahkan kesedihan mereka. TUHAN berkatilah selalu klan Kuruta. Izinkan kami menggunakan bola mata merah kami…_

Dan Kurapika pun memulai pekerjaannya, segera ia kenakan jas putih dan menyiapkan stetoskop juga beberapa kertas resep. Hmm, ya… Kurapika memang seorang dokter sekarang. Namun karena masih pemula, ia hanya bekerja di sebuah klinik, walau cukup ramai memang. Saat pasien berdatangan, Kurapika menangani mereka dengan professional, penuh senyum dan memberi sedikit semangat. Hari ini banyak sekali pasien berdatangan.

Tok… Tok…

"Dokter… permisi, bagaimana ini? Ada pasien yang tak mampu menebus resep" tutur Ai-chan, apoteker di apotek klinik tempat Kurapika bekerja.

"Kenapa ia tidak bisa menebusnya, Ai-chan?" tanya Kurapika.

"Sepertinya ia dari kalangan menengah ke bawah, haduh… dokter tau maksud saya kan?" tanya Ai-chan resah.

"Kalau dokter izinkan, saya akan mengganti obat tersebut dengan generiknya saja, saya tidak tega dokter…" sahut Ai-chan khawatir.

Kurapika tersenyum lalu tertawa kecil, Ai-chan bingung.

"Haha… kamu memang apoteker yang paling mengkhawatirkan pasien yang pernah ku temui."

Ai-chan tersipu antara malu, bingung dan senang dapat pujian dari dokter Kurapika. Lalu Kurapika mengambil kertas resep.

"Tunggu, saya akan menuliskan resep baru…"

Ekspresi wajah Ai-chan begitu lega.

"Terima kasih dokter… Dokter Kurapika juga yang terbaik deh :D"

Dan dengan segera apoteker muda itu berlari menuju apoteknya. Lalu pasien lain mulai berdatangan lagi. Tampaknya hari ini akan menjadi hari yang melelahkan.

"Ini resepnya nyonya, silakan di tebus di apotek. Nha, Hiro, cepat sembuh ya…" hibur Kurapika pada pasiennya.

"Apa aku dapat bermain sepak bola lagi dokter?"

"Tentu… tapi, untuk 1 minggu ke depan kau harus istarahat dulu, oke?" tanya Kurapika dan mengancungkan kelingking kanannya.

"Okeee ^_^" jawab anak lelaki tadi senang dan membalas janji kelingking Kurapika.

Jam demi jam berlalu, Kurapika bertemu banyak pasien baru, maupun pasien lama yang sedang check up atau sekedar konsultasi.

00.00

Kurapika melirik jam tangannya.

"Shiftku sudah habis, lebih baik beristirahat sebentar menunggu dokter Kaze datang…" gumam Kurapika.

Ia menyandarkan kepalanya ke telapak tangan dan memperhatikan foto di mejanya. Dirinya, Killua, Gon dan Yumi, 6 tahun lalu, Kurapika tersenyum.

"Bagaimana kabar mereka sekarang, semenjak lulus kuliah dan pindah rumah aku belum sempat mengabari maupun membalas surat dan email mereka. Rindu…" gumam Kurapika, lelahnya jadi semakin terasa.

Saat sedang tenang-tenangnya. Tiba-tiba pintu ruangannya di buka cepat dan kasar, ada pasien lagi. Tangannya berdarah! Terdapat luka sobek di bawah lengannya. Kurapika terkejut, bukan karena darah maupun pintu yang di buka secara kasar. Melainkan karena pasiennya!

Kuroro!

"Dokter, tolong paman ini, ia menyelamatkanku dari pencuri yang mencoba mengambil uang ibuku… " mohon seorang anak perempuan.

Kurapika mengenal anak itu, rumahnya dekat dengan klinik.

"Ya Nina tentu… Sekarang kamu pulang ya, minta antar sama Ai-chan okay? Hati-hati ya…"

Kurapika mengusap kepala gadis kecil itu dan segera menangani Kuroro.

Setenang mungkin Kurapika menghentikan pendarahan di lengan Kuroro, membersihkan luka tersebut, di beri sedikit anestesi dan menjahit sobekan yang cukup serius tersebut. Lalu ia balut dengan perban.

"Kau terampil juga Kurapika…" puji Kuroro ramah.

"Sudah tugasku…" jawab Kurapika datar.

Diam

Kurapika melanjutkan perban tersebut dan memakaikan penyangga di tangan Kuroro, saat itu juga dokter Kaze datang.

"Hei… kau boleh pulang, ini shiftku ^o^" sapanya ceria.

"Terima kasih dokter Kaze…"

"Kaze saja Kurapika, saat sedang tidak ada pasien tidak usah formal lah…"

Kuroro : _sweatdrop_, _memang gua gak keliatan apa? _#dalam hati#

"Tentu, tapi saya memang sedang menangani seorang pasien…" balas Kurapika sopan.

"Ah…oh… uhm… Maaf atas ketidaknyamanannya tuan…" kata Kaze gugup saat menyadari ada Kuroro.

"Tidak apa…" jawab Kuroro tersenyum seadanya.

"Selesai, saya sarankan anda tidak melepaskan penyangga ini dulu dan hindari luka dari air sedapat mungkin, saya akan berikan resep…"

"Tidak perlu, dokter… Terima kasih…" cegah Kuroro entah mengapa.

"Baiklah…

-nha dokter Kaze, saya pamit pulang. Selamat malam…" Kurapika pamit, padahal Kuroro saja belum keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

"Ma…lam…" jawab Kaze bingung melihat Kurapika dingin sekali pada pasiennya.

-_mungkin dia lelah :/ ?_"

Kurapika menuju apotek sebelum pulang.

"Pulanglah Ai, apa Marie belum datang?"

"Be…lum dokter."

"Hmm… ya sudah, saya duluan ya…"

"Hati-hati dokter…"

Kurapika pun pulang, ia tidak menggunakan kendaraan umum maupun pribadi. Rumahnya cukup dekat sehingga ia memilih berjalan kaki. Meski memakan waktu 15 menit. Ia berjalan dan terus berjalan, lalu ia behenti di belakang portal lintasan kereta api yang terbuka.

"Mengapa kau mengikutiku…?"

"Wah… ketahuan ya? Haha tanpa 'In' memang susah, apalagi mengelabuimu"

"Mengapa kau mengikutiku…?" tanya Kurapika sekali lagi, tanpa berbalik menatap Kuroro.

"Rumahku satu arah… aku baru pindah ke sini beberapa bulan lalu. Aku sering melihatmu melintas dan... —Kuroro menyeringai— "aku menawarkan kesempatan."

"Aku tidak ingin mengotori tanganku…" jawab Kurapika dingin.

"Hmmphh —Kuroro tersenyum— "Tentu, ya sudah. Hati-hati Kurapika, belakangan ini banyak kriminal-kriminal amatir, seperti yang memberiku luka ini"

"Apa pedulimu…" lagi-lagi di jawab dengan datar dan dingin.

Kurapika melanjutkan jalannya, Kuroro masih berjalan di belakangnya.

Persimpangan

"Duluan ya… Kurapika…" kata Kuroro.

Kurapika hanya terus berjalan tanpa berhenti, menoleh maupun menjawab.

~to be continued~

Author : Yuhuuuuu chapter 1 selesai… Baca terus yaaa ^^ Arigatou gozaimasu.

Kuroro: waahhh saya jadi tokoh utama :D

Author : hehe iya iya ^^ saya fansnya Danchou-sama nih :D

Kuroro: waahhh saya punya fans :D saya populer ya?

Author : populer banget Danchou-sama _ Danchou-sama ganteng sih #berbinar-binar#

Kuroro : hahahaha #ketawa#


	2. The Plan

Chapter 2 : The Plan

Cerita sebelumnya : 8 tahun berlalu semenjak Kurapika bertarung melawan Gen Ei Ryodan.

Ia sukses menjadi seorang dokter sekarang. Tanpa di sangka suatu malam ia diselamatkan oleh seseorang saat hampir tertabrak kereta api, dan orang itu adalah Kuroro. Kuroro baru saja pindah dan rumahnya tidak jauh dari rumah Kurapika yang sekarang, kenapa ia menyelamatkan Kurapika? Apa motifnya?

Author : baca terus yaaa

* * *

Hunter x Hunter

~ Mungkin Bila Nanti ~

* * *

"Aku pulang… hmm oh ya, aku tinggal sendiri ya. Hhh… seandainya bisa kembali bersama Gen Ei Ryodan yang lain." kata Kuroro saat sampai di rumahnya.

Kuroro menuju dapur dan meminum segelas air dan obat anemia. Lemas, ia kehilangan cukup banyak darah saat menolong gadis kecil tadi.

Dan ia pun menuju kamarnya, membuka buku tebal entah buku apa. Dan ia segera membuka halaman terakhir.

_Sun in the sky, trees on the ground. Our bodies created from the erath. Our souls from the heaven. The sun and the moon shines on our limbs. And the ground moistens our body. Giving this body to the wind that blows. Thank GOD for the miracle and Kuruta clan wishing for everlasting peace in our souls. I desire to share happiness with my people and desire to share their sadness. GOD please praise eternally Kuruta clan. Let us use our Scarlet Eyes._

Dan Kurapika memejamkan matanya, namun ia masih khawatir. Kuroro ada di dekatnya, rumahnya hanya beberapa blok dari rumah Kurapika! Dengan para Ryodan lainnya yang tak lagi berada di dekatnya, ini kesempatan baik menghancurkan sang 'kepala' laba-laba itu sebelum 'kaki'nya menemukannya!

"Ah, tidak perlu, selama mereka tidak mengancamku dan orang-orang terdekatku. Sebaiknya aku juga tidak mengusik mereka. Lagipula Judgement Chain ku masih tertancap di jantungnya. Aku tidak perlu khawatir… Sudahlah lupakan…" kata Kurapika meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

Esoknya…

Cowok bermata biru itu menjalankan segala aktifitasnya seperti biasa. 1, 2 minggu rutinitas tak berubah. Melewati jalan yang sama 2 kali dalam sehari, mengenakan jas putih dan sebagainya. Ia merindukan masa-masa remajanya. Kenapa kenangan indah harus berlalu begitu cepat, apalagi ia tidak punya waktu mengunjungi sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Dokter!"

Lamunannya di ganggu dengan kedatangan pasien, Kuroro… Ia memerintahkan orang yang bersama Kuroro untuk menunggu di luar. Kuroro kembali dengan luka sobek kecil, kali ini di lengan kirinya. Padahal yang kanan pun masih dalam pemulihan, walau sudah tidak menggunakan penyangga lagi.

"Kali ini kau kenapa…?" tanya Kurapika datar.

"Wah… kau peduli ya?" Kuroro bertanya balik tapi jauh dari nada ketus, melainkan nada tertarik.

"Pertanyaan umum dokter…" jawab Kurapika.

"Ada orang yang di ganggu lagi…" tutur Kuroro.

"Kenapa kau tidak menangkap pelakunya?" tanya Kurapika.

"Dengan tangan seperti ini, apa aku mampu melakukannya…?" tanya Kuroro tersenyum.

Kurapika tersenyum dingin.

"Selesai, jangan terlalu banyak di gerakkan." kata Kurapika.

"Separah itu ya?" tanya Kuroro penasaran.

"Tidak juga, ini lebih ringan daripada luka yang sebelumnya."

"Hmm… darahnya terlihat banyak sekali…" kata Kuroro.

Kurapika menuliskan resep untuk Kuroro. Lalu tampak menghubungi seseorang. Ia menghubungi polisi.

"Sebentar lagi polisi datang, ikutlah dengan mereka sebagai saksi dan jelaskan mengenai perampokan-perampokan belakangan ini. Jangan sampai ada korban lain dan hal ini tak boleh terus berlanjut." jelas Kurapika.

"Kau punya ide penyelesaian yang baik ya Kurapika…" puji Kuroro.

Kurapika tidak merespon

"Baiklah…" kata Kuroro kemudian.

Dan pemuda tampan bermata hitam itu meninggalkan klinik saat beberapa orang polisi datang.

23.15

Tanpa di sangka, saat pulang Kuroro ada di depan pagar rumahnya.

"Mau apa kau…?" tanya Kurapika ketus.

"Tak bisakah kau gunakan ekspresi yang sama seperti yang kau gunakan padaku di klinik…?" tanya Kuroro.

"Aku sedang tidak menghadapimu sebagai seorang dokter…"

Kuroro menghela napas.

"Kalau kau izinkan aku ingin menetap di sini, sampai menemukan pekerjaan dan rumah baru… Kau lihat kebakaran tadi saat dalam perjalanan ke sini kan? Rumahku kena juga… Hhh ada-ada saja hal yang menyusahkan…" jelas Kuroro.

Kurapika diam sesaat

Seseorang yang di sebut Danchou ini? Sekarang tidak lebih hebat dari gelandangan… Mungkin aku harus menolongnya… Tapi, bagaimana kalau ternyata ini jebakkan? Tidak menutup kemungkinan ia berkomplot untuk menangkapku… Tapi, mungkin juga tidak, kenapa ia masuk ke sarang musuh. Lagipula aku yakin bisa mengatasinya kalau memang ia memiliki niat jahat…

"Ada 2 kamar kosong di lantai dasar, silakan kau pakai salah satunya…" kata Kurapika dan berlalu membuka pintu.

"Tidakkah kau curiga?" tanya Kuroro kemudian.

"Kebanyakan orang yang punya niat jahat tidak akan menanyakan hal itu…" ujar Kurapika dan bergegas masuk.

Kuroro pun ikut masuk, pemuda dengan wajah pucat itu tersenyum puas…

Semua sesuai rencananya…

Sudah 2 hari Kuroro tinggal di tempat Kurapika. Dan kalau mereka bertemu saat makan malam, Kurorolah yang banyak berbicara, bercerita, bertanya sedangkan Kurapika hanya menjawab seadanya bahkan kadang mengacuhkannya sama sekali.

Dinner…

"Wah, kau sudah pulang ya? Tuan Kuruta? Tadi aku lihat acara di televisi dan merekamnya, nha ini hasilnya… Tada…"

Kuroro membuka tudung saji, Kurapika bengong bergantian melirik Kuroro dan makanan yang ada di meja makan.

"Kau memasak? =_="

"Tentu, kenapa :D ?" tanya Kuroro.

Kurapika tersenyum geli

"Tidak…" jawab Kurapika, Kuroro tampak senang.

"Mungkin ratatouille ini terlihat jelek, tapi enak kok. Coba dulu ya…" sahut Kuroro ceria.

Dan mereka pun makan

"Kau memasak, sementara kedua tanganmu dengan kondisi seperti itu?" tanya Kurapika.

"Wow, ini pertama kalinya kau duluan yang bertanya… Hmm, keduananya sudah membaik lagipula kalau terus di manjakan nanti sakitnya tambah lama. Dan kau mungkin bosan melihatku berlama-lama di rumah ini. Apalagi yang dapat kulakukan baru memasak dan baru hari ini…" jelas Kuroro panjang lebar.

"Pulihkan saja dulu tanganmu… Setelah itu pergilah…" balas Kurapika tenang.

"_Benar-benar pemuda yang dingin_" batin Kuroro, menyeringai.

"Ngomong-ngomong kau pergi berbelanja? Kan di kulkas tidak ada bahan makanan selain telur. Kau tau kan aku biasa beli di luar?" tanya Kurapika saat selesai makan.

Kurapika meneguk air di gelasnya.

"Ya, aku pergi ke pusat perbelanjaan yang dekat Bechitaku Hotel." jawab Kuroro.

"Kenapa pergi sejauh itu? Di sini juga ada kan?" tanya Kurapika lagi.

"Aku ingin jalan-jalan sambil hunting tempat tinggal baru" jawab Kuroro.

"Hmm…" Kurapika menjawab seadanya.

Kurapika beranjak ke kamarnya… Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa… 10 menit kemudian, ia turun lagi, sudah dalam balutan T-shirt dan celana pendek santai. Cowok ganteng itu berjalan menuju kulkas mengambil cookies dan softdrink lalu ke ruang televisi sambil membaca buku.

"Baca apaan?" tanya Kuroro yang lagi nonton.

"Buku kefarmasian, tentang simplisia-simplisia yang dapat di gunakan sebagai obat vasodilatansia" jawab Kurapika.

"=_= sial, aku tidak mengerti…" ujar Kuroro.

Diam…

"Oh ya, bicara tentang obat, kenapa kau menolak ku beri resep waktu itu?" tanya Kurapika tanpa berhenti membaca.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya tidak ingin"

"Hmm…" balas Kurapika sambil tak hentinya membaca.

Kuroro melanjutkan menonton acara sulap yang sedang ia tonton. Kurapika memberi pembatas pada halaman yang ia baca, lalu menutup buku tersebut. Dan tiba-tiba saja ia meraih tangan Kuroro!

Kuroro terkejut, ternyata Kurapika menyembuhkan kedua tangan Kuroro dengan rantainya. Dan Kurapika kembali ke tempat duduknya dan membaca tanpa bersuara.

"Wow, kekuatan penyembuh yang luar biasa, terima kasih Kurapika…" kata Kuroro tulus.

"Sama-sama…" jawab Kurapika tanpa melihat lawan bicaranya.

"_Sifat dingin mu memang bagian terbaik dari dirimu, tapi juga yang paling menyakitkan_" batin Kuroro sambil masih memandang pemuda yang 7 tahun lebih muda darinya itu.

Diam…

Lalu Kurapika beranjak menuju lantai 2

"Ratatouille buatanmu tidak buruk, kalau tak keberatan tolong buatkan lagi besok" kata Kurapika.

Kuroro tersenyum, Kurapika berjalan menuju tangga.

"Tenang saja, yang mulia…" jawab Kuroro senang.

Kurapika berhenti, lalu berbalik arah.

"Apa maksudmu 'yang mulia' ?" tanya Kurapika sedikit kaget.

"Hhh… aku pernah menyerang klanmu, tentu aku tau tentang sejarahnya dan kedudukanmu saat itu, jika klan mu masih utuh, kau adalah raja yang sekarang kan…?"

Kurapika diam…

Memang tidak aneh jika ia tau, tapi aku harus lebih waspada…

Dan ia kembali berjalan tanpa mengatakan apapun…

"Kau tampak kesal, yang mulia" gumam Kuroro saat Kurapika sudah tidak lagi di sana.

Kuroro menyeringai

"_Kau bodoh … yang mulia_" ucap Kuroro dalam hati

Pemuda bermata hitam itupun menyeringai lagi…

Menyeringai puas…

* * *

Chapter 2 : The Plan

End

~ to be continued ~


	3. It's Time

Chapter 3 : It's Time

Cerita sebelumnya : Rumah Kuroro terbakar, dalam situasi serba mendadak ini,

ia meminta kebaikan Kurapika agar ia dapat tinggal bersamanya sampai ia menemukan tempat baru. Gerak-geriknya memang terlihat tidak mencurigakan. Tapi nampaknya ada sesuatu yang ia rencanakan.

A/N : Mungkin pembaca sekalian bertanya atau menerka-nerka mengapa judulnya "Mungkin Bila Nanti", mirip lagu Peterpan/NOAH ya? Saya jawab : Ya, lagu Peterpan/NOAH : Mungkin Nanti memang inspirasi terciptanya fanfic ini, tapi… *bersambung ah tapinya* ^^

* * *

~ Mungkin Bila Nanti ~

* * *

Sudah hampir 1 bulan Kuroro menetap di tempat Kurapika, segala kelakuan baiknya tidak merubah sifat super cueknya Kurapika.

Itulah bagian terbaiknya.

Rutinitas Malam

Di ruang televisi, Kurapika membaca buku, Kuroro menonton televisi

Sayup-sayup terdengan lagu Peterpan – Mungkin Nanti, dari televisi

_**Saatnya ku berkata… Mungkin yang terakhir kalinya**_

_**Sudahlah lepaskan semua… Ku yakin inilah waktunya…**_

"Mungkin saja kau bukan yang dulu lagi… Mungkin saja rasa itu telah pergi…" Kuroro menyanyikan beberapa penggalan lagu tersebut.

Kurapika : apakah? =_="

"Diam…" kata Kurapika, Kuroro pun diam.

_**Dan mungkin bila nanti kita kan bertemu lagi…**_

_**Satu pintaku jangan kau coba tanyakan kembali…**_

dan seterusnya melantun dari speaker televisi.

Kuroro tampak menikmati lagu tersebut.

"Mungkin saja kau bukan yang dulu lagi… Mungkin saja rasa itu telah pergi…" Kuroro bernyanyi lagi.

Kurapika : =_=" sabar…

"Dan mungkin bila nanti kita kan bertemu lagi… Satu pintaku jangan kau coba tanyakan kembali… Rasa yang kutinggal mati… Seperti hari kemarin saat semua di sini…" lanjut Kuroro.

"Ssstt…" Kurapika mendesis kesal.

Instrument lagu tersebut berlanjut dari tv, sebetulnya lagunya memang enak. Tapi yang mengganggu konsentrasi Kurapika bukan suara vokalis Peterpan itu, tapi suara Kuroro yang lumayan parau!

Kuroro bernyanyi lagi saat reff di ulang.

"Tak usah kau tanyakan lagi… Simpan untukmu sendiri" lama kelamaan malah tambah keras karena kelewat enjoy.

"Aaarrrgghhh! Berisik! Dengarkan saja lagunya kenapa sih?! Suaramu jelek tau!" bentak Kurapika tak karuan, lalu melempar remote ke arah Kuroro.

Kuroro diam seketika.

"_Seetthhh dah… ni bocah kalo ngamuk serem amat… :/_" batin Kuroro.

"Tak dapat di percaya seorang kepala organisasi yang ditakuti mafia sekalipun. Dapat bertingkah macam ini! Tak dapat percaya mantan pacarku mati-matian mencari orang yang mirip denganmu dan meninggalkanku. Coba dia tau kebiasaan anehmu ini!" kata Kurapika kesal.

"Aku juga cuma manusia, hal ini wajar kan untuk manusia. Cih, kau ini! Mau diapakan lagi… Aku menyukai lagu ini yang mulia…" balas Kuroro.

Kurapika : =_= tau ah gelap!

Diam…

"Mantan pacarmu siapa…?" tanya Kuroro kemudian, ia tampak penasaran.

"Anak bos mafia, yang kekuatan Nen-nya kau curi" tanpa melihat Kuroro, cuek seperti biasa.

"Pffttt… tipe mu gadis manja semacam itu ya…"

"Tidak… itu dulu, sekarang sih aku punya yang jauh lebih baik" kata Kurapika, nada suaranya melembut.

Diam-diam Kuroro memperhatikan Kurapika yang tersenyum saat membaca buku, pipinya sedikit merah. Dan tiba-tiba Kurapika menyentuh pipi kanannya…

Kuroro tertawa melihat Kurapika seperti itu…

"Kenapa kau tertawa…?!" tanya Kurapika.

"Tidak apa-apa…" jawab Kuroro sambil masih sedikit tertawa.

Dan Kurapika pun bergegas ke kamarnya di lantai 2.

"Oh iya… 2 hari lagi, Killua, Gon dan Yumi… ngg kau tau mereka kan?" tanya Kurapika.

"Ya… aku tau, kenapa?" tanya Kuroro.

"2 hari lagi mereka akan berkunjung ke sini, ku harap kau sudah menemukan rumah baru…" kata Kurapika.

"Kenapa memangnya kalau mereka tau aku disini, aku tidak lagi berbahaya bagi mereka. Justru mungkin mereka yang berbahaya bagiku…"

"Aku tidak ingin mereka khawatir, bagaimanapun keadaanmu sekarang, kau pernah menjadi orang yang berbahaya di mata mereka"

Kuroro diam sesaat.

"Lalu mengapa kau menolongku…?" tanya Kuroro.

Kurapika tersenyum

"Saat menolongmu, aku tidak melihatmu sebagai musuh tapi aku hanya melihatmu sebagai orang yang perlu di tolong…" jawab Kurapika bijak.

"Baiklah… ku usahakan…" kata Kuroro kemudian.

Morning

Kurapika berangkat kerja seperti biasa dan Kuroro pun hunting rumah lagi. Dengan finansialnya yang terbatas ia harus menemukan tempat strategis yang cocok untuknya dan tidak akan mem'bunuh'nya.

Seperti biasa ia juga pergi belanja untuk makan malam. Hitung-hitung membalas kebaikan Kurapika yang tidak lagi menganggapnya seperti serangga yang harus di basmi.

Tampaknya akan menjadi hari yang melelahkan…

Malam

"Aku pulang…"

Kurapika melepas alas kakinya dan masuk ke rumah

"Ya… tentu… ya di akhir saja… ya … terima kasih." ujar Kuroro di telepon.

"Kau menghubungi siapa?" tanya Kurapika penasaran.

"Nanti juga kau tau…" jawab Kuroro senang.

Kurapika pun dengan tidak pedulinya beranjak ke kamarnya, sementara pria tampan nan karismatik itu kembali menonton televisi. Tak lama, Kurapika kembali dengan buku seperti biasa.

"… _**di akhir acara, ini dia Mungkin Nanti dari Peterpan, request oleh Lucifer… Goodnight… Enjoy… and see you tomorrow in…**_**"** terdengar suara tersebut dari televisi.

Kurapika menatap Kuroro, Kuroro balas menatapnya… Kuroro tertawa kecil… Kurapika memutar bola matanya.

"Ada-ada saja…" gumam Kurapika lalu kembali membaca buku.

Begitu instrumentnya di mulai, dengan segera Kurapika memerintahkan Kuroro untuk tidak bernyanyi. Kuroro pun menurut saja…

Kuroro meresapi reff terakhir

_Dan mungkin bila nanti kita kan bertemu lagi  
Satu pintaku jangan kau coba tanyakan kembali…_

dan seterusnya.

And when the song ends… Kuroro mengecilkan volume suara. Kurapika masih membaca, Kuroro tersenyum atau mungkin… menyeringai…

"Sudah saatnya…" gumam Kuroro.

~ to be continued ~

* * *

Kuroro : masa suara saya parau sih? Aisyah-san tega bener =.=

Aisyah: sudahlah Kuroro-sama ikuti sekeripsi aja hehehehe :D Baca kelanjutannya ya


	4. Watashi-tachi no Hitomi

Chapter 4 : Watashi-tachi no Hitomi

Disclaimer : Togashi-sensei *sadly I do not own HxH*

Author : Aisyah Alexandrovna Pushkina

* * *

~ Mungkin Bila Nanti ~

* * *

"Sudah saatnya…" gumam Kuroro.

Kurapika masih serius dengan buku yang ia baca.

"Tadi aku bertemu dengannya…" kata Kuroro memecah kesunyian.

"Dengan siapa?" tanya Kurapika datar tanpa memandang Kuroro.

"Gadis bermata merah menyala itu…" ujar Kuroro, seringai kembali menghiasi bibirnya.

Kurapika menutup bukunya, menatap Kuroro dan mencoba tenang

"_Tenang Kurapika…_" ucapnya pada diri sendiri.

Dan ia membaca bukunya lagi… Kuroro tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Hhh… aku tidak ingat menyisakan 1 pun klan Kuruta selain kau…" kata Kuroro berbohong antara senang dan licik.

Kurapika membanting bukunya dan meraih kerah depan kemeja Kuroro. Matanya berubah menjadi merah, Kuroro balas menatapnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?!" bentak Kurapika dan mendorong Kuroro ke tembok.

Kuroro tersenyum mengejek… Mata Kurapika berubah menjadi merah menyala sekarang.

"Tentu aku tidak dapat melakukan apapun padnya. Kalau aku macam-macam pun tentunya aku kalah, dengan atau tanpa Nen… Gadis itu terlihat kuat sepertimu…" jelas Kuroro.

Kurapika mencekik Kuroro, hingga pemuda itu terangkat ke udara.

"Kalau sampai kau berani menyentuhnya atau teman-temanku yang lainnya. Akan ku pastikan lehermu putus saat itu juga!" gertak Kurapika.

Lalu melepaskan cekikannya, Kuroro terjatuh… Kurapika berjalan menuju tangga.

"Kalau saja bisa ku gunakan Nen-ku…" ujar Kuroro memancing emosi Kurapika.

Kurapika terhenti dan tiba-tiba ia menyerang Kuroro dengan Judgement Chainnya, rantai yang membelit jantung Kuroro terlihat menyambung ke kelingking kanan Kurapika.

"Hhhh… tentu kau tidak lupa akan perjanjian yang telah di buat itu kan? Sekali saja kau coba gunakan Nen-mu, jantungmu akan hancur tak berbekas!" kata Kurapika.

Kuroro menggenggam rantai yang terhubung ke jantungnya.

"Bunuh saja Kurapika! Kau tunggu apa lagi?!" kata Kuroro seakan siap untuk mati.

"Sebelumnya, aku ingin bertanya dulu…" kata Kurapika.

Kurapika pun menggunakan In, rantai penghubung ke jantung Kuroro tidak terlihat. Sehingga Kuroro bisa bergerak bebas.

Kurapika turun dari tangga, mendorong Kuroro untuk duduk di sebuah kursi. Sementara ia di kursi lainnya, menatap pemilik mata black pearl nan indah itu dengan penuh dendam. Kuroro justru tenang membalas tatapan Kurapika.

"Kenapa kau membantai klan Kuruta?!" tanya Kurapika penuh amarah.

Kuroro tertawa keras

"HAHAHA… aku bingung padamu hai yang mulia, aku tau mereka membencimu. Tapi kau malah membalaskan dendam mereka…"

Kurapika tersentak

"_Darimana lagi ia tau mengenai hal ini, ini kan rahasiaku dan Yumi. Sial, tapi dia tak mungkin menyakiti Yumi, aku yakin! Dia tidak mampu, selama Judgement Chainku menancap di jantungnya…_" batin Kurapika.

"Kenapa kau membantai klan Kuruta…? Kuroro…?!"

"Wah… pertama kalinya kau menyebut namaku…" jawab Kuroro mengacuhkan pertanyaan Kurapika.

"JAWAB PERTANYAANKUU!" bentak Kurapika.

"Haha… pertanyaan bodoh! Aku membantai mereka untuk mewujudkan kepercayaan konyol mereka! Dan untuk membalaskan dendamku!"

Kuroro menutup matanya selama beberapa detik, menunduk, menegakkan kepalanya dan membukanya lagi… Lagi-lagi ketua Gen Ei Ryoudan itu menyeringai.

"Sudah lama sekali tak kutunjukkan warna mata ini pada orang lain, entah sudah berapa puluh tahun… Haha…" tawa Kuroro senang.

Warna matanya merah menyala, percis seperti Kurapika.

"Kau…?!" Kurapika kaget.

"Ya… benar, sekarang aku yang bertanya! Darimana kau tau tentang sejarah konyol ini?!" tanya Kuroro balas menggertak.

"Yumi…" jawab Kurapika mencoba tenang.

"Ooohh… gadis itu…" balas Kuroro.

"Bagaimana kau tau ia sama sepertiku? Kalaupun kau bertemu dengannya, tidak mungkin ia menunjukkan warna matanya yang merah menyala. Warna matanya pasti ungu!" tanya Kurapika lagi.

Kuroro tertawa

"Mana mungkin aku tidak tau, anak perempuan dari satu-satunya orang yang mau menerima mataku…"

"Kau mengenal beliau? Misaki-san? Tunggu! Ini tidak mungkin, namamu tidak pernah ada dalam catatan beliau!"

"Tentu… aku yang memintanya begitu. Aku ingin ia merahasiakan ini semua. Hhh… meskipun begitu tetap saja ia tidak dapat menolongku…"

Suasana berubah menjadi begitu hening.

"_Apalagi ini…? Kebenaran apa lagi yang ku temukan…?_" batin Kurapika.

"Kau bodoh juga ya…" ucap Kuroro menyudahi kesunyian.

Kurapika menatapnya

"Aku adalah adik dari ayahmu… Kelahiranku yang sama sepertimu selalu di rahasiakan. Terlebih lagi, tak lama setelah itu orang tua kami meninggal. Ayahmu membenciku! Ia membuang aku, adik kandungnya sendiri saat aku berumur 7 tahun! Ke tempat itu, tempat hina dan kejam, bernama Reuse itu! —

"Dengan segala alasan konyolnya! Ia menelantarkanku, namun diam-diam aku masih memperhatikan kehidupannya, aku sering menyelundup ke provinsi Lukso. Menunggu saat yang tepat untuk menghancurkannya. —

"Tak ku sangka, kau lahir dengan kondisi sama sepertiku, aku sedikit lega. Karena Misaki-san ada di sana. Tentunya ia akan menjagamu, tapi akhirnya ia pun pergi demi menyelamatkan putrinya"

Kurapika mulai di hantui perasaan sedih, kesal, bingung dan putus asa.

"Yah… tapi tak bisa ku salahkan juga, kalau aku jadi dia, aku akan menyelamatkan putriku dulu, baru kau…" jelas Kuroro.

"Kenapa kau tidak membunuhku…?" tanya Kurapika.

Kuroro lagi-lagi tertawa

"Ya ampun Kurapika, kebaikan hati mu itu yang paling membingungkan! Kenapa kau tak sedikitpun membenci mereka yang membencimu?!"

Kurapika tak menjawab

"Aku membantai mereka untuk menyelamatkanmu. Tentu kau tau kalau mereka mencoba membunuhmu kan? Aku menyuruh Machi menyisakanmu dan gurumu waktu itu. Tapi nampaknya ia salah paham dan hanya menyisakanmu!"

Kurapika menatap lelaki bersurai hitam legam tersebut

"Aku tidak akan pernah menyakitimu maupun gadis itu, atau bayi-bayi bernasib sama sepertiku."

Suasana menjadi begitu hening

Sunyi… dan Dingin…

15 menit dalam diam dan Kuroro memulai lagi

"Tujuan hidupku hanya mencari orang-orang yang mau menerimaku apa adanya. Dan anggota Ryodanlah yang menerima ku apa adanya, meski aku tidak bilang secara spesifik siapa yang membuangku —

"walau aku tak pernah menunjukkan mata asliku. Tapi mereka mempercayaiku, menerimaku. Bahkan, saat aku tau bahwa kau adalah pengguna rantai, aku mengharapkan anggota Ryodan datang… Dan saat itu aku akan membelot dan membela mu. Tapi ternyata Pakunoda datang sendiri… Yah… tidak buruk juga, dengan begitu nyawamu juga tidak terancam —

"Aku hanya berharap… Kau melihatku tidak lagi sebagai musuh, tapi sebagai keluargamu…"

jelas Kuroro… kata-kata terakhirnya sedikit menyayat hati Kurapika.

"Siapa saja yang tau mengenai hal ini?" tanya Kurapika.

"Hanya kau dan aku, ku lakukan ini sendiri dan ku selesaikan sendiri. Ironis sekali bukan? Kau di terima oleh orang-orang yang tak kau kenal, tapi di benci oleh keluarga mu sendiri… Itulah kau dan aku…" jawab Kuroro pelan

Pedih… itu yang mereka rasa sekarang ini.

Kuroro pun berdiri, beranjak dari tempat duduknya, mengusap kepala Kurapika.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kau memiliki nasib yang sama atau mungkin lebih buruk dari yang ku alami. Aku ingin sebelum kau merasakan kehilangan, kau harus tidak memiliki apapun. Itu sebabnya aku membantai klan ku sendiri —

"Jika suatu saat klan Kuruta bangkit kembali, ku mohon perlakukanlah bayi-bayi dengan mata sepertimu dengan baik dan rasional. Kau sudah rasakan sendiri, jadi jangan ulangi tragedi-tragedi menyedihkan dan pembodohan itu…" ucap Kuroro berusaha tegar.

"Baiklah… besok kan mereka datang, aku pergi ya… Kurapika. Semoga kita bertemu lagi…" kata Kuroro dan beranjak pergi.

Kurapika menatap sosok yang mirip gelap malam itu dari belakang.

"Hati-hati… paman," kata Kurapika.

Kuroro berhenti sesaat, ia tersenyum lega dan bahagia.

"Daripada paman, cukup dengan 'kakak', aku kan masih muda…" kata Kuroro lalu menatap Kurapika, mata mereka masih merah.

Kurapika tersenyum.

"Baiklah, kakak…"

Dan malam itu pun Kuroro menghilang di balik kelam malam.

_Sun in the sky… Trees on the ground…_

_Our bodies created from the earth… Our souls from the heaven_

_The sun and the moon shines on our limbs… And the ground moisten our body_

_Giving this body to the wind that blows… Thank GOD for the miracle_

_And Kuruta clan wishing for everlasting peace in our souls…_

_I desire to share happiness with my people and desire to share their sadness_

_GOD please praise eternally Kuruta clan…_

_Let us use our Scarlet Eyes…_

* * *

Chapter 4

End

~to be continued~


	5. If Only I Can Be Honest

Chapter 5 : If Only I can Be Honest

Author : Tinggal 2 chapter lagi :D baca terus yaaaaa ^_^

* * *

~ Mungkin Bila Nanti ~

* * *

Kurapika bangun pagi seperti biasa, ia tidak pergi bekerja hari ini, karena janji untuk menjemput Gon, Killua dan Yumi di stasiun. Ia pun mandi dan merapikan diri. Saat turun, ia merasakan atmosfer aneh, biasanya ada Kuroro yang akan menyambutnya dengan sarapan dan ucapan 'selamat pagi' tapi tidak hari ini dan mungkin tidak lagi.

10.00 a.m.

Sudah setengah jam ia menunggu kedatangan ketiga sahabatnya di stasiun. Stasiun tersebut begitu ramai, berdesak-desakkan!

10 menit kemudian, kereta yang di naiki oleh Gon, Killua dan Yumi sampai. Kurapika memusatkan pandangannya ke gerbong no. 3, gerbong yang di tumpangi ketiga sahabatnya. Saat ia akan melangkah menuju gerbang tersebut. Ia melihat Kuroro sedang mencoba naik ke gerbong no. 2.

Awalnya ia ingin memanggil Kuroro, tapi niatnya ia urungkan karena Gon dan yang lainnya sudah turun dari kereta. Kurapika bergegas menjemput mereka dan ugghhh stasiun ramai sekali, setiap orang berebut ingin turun atau ingin naik. Sampai mendorong-dorong orang lain dengan kasar! Yumi dan Killua berhasil menepi ke stasiun lebih dulu.

_**Pintu kereta akan segera di tutup**_

Dan kereta segera berjalan.

"GON AWASSS!" Kurapika berteriak.

Ia menarik Gon yang hampir terjatuh ke lintasan, namun naasnya Kurapika terdorong oleh orang lain

Kurapika kaget melihat dirinya selamat, tapi… Perlahan ia lihat seseorang yang menyelamatkannya terjatuh dan tersambar tanpa ampun oleh kereta yang melaju.

"Jangan lihat!" dengan segera ia menjauhkan pandangan Gon dari pemandangan mengerikan itu.

Kurapika menoleh…

* * *

~ to be continued~


	6. Mungkin Bila Nanti

Chapter 6 : Mungkin Bila Nanti

Author : Hurray! Chapter terakhir ^^ Oh ya, kalau punya lagu Peterpan – Mungkin Nanti,

coba di play ya pas baca liriknya di chapter ini ^^

Disclaimer : Yoshiro Togashi *I'm very sad that I don't own Hunter x Hunter* :p

* * *

~Mungkin Bila Nanti~

* * *

1 years letter

" A son, brother, uncle and friend" gumam Kurapika.

Ia pun meletakkan bunga lily putih, di tanah tepat di bawah kakinya

"Kuroro Lucifer…" lirihnya.

Air matanya menetes beberapa kali, namun dengan segera di usapnya. dan ia pun berlalu

"Beristirahatlah kak…" bisiknya sebelum pergi.

Pemuda tampan itu memutar tubuhnya dan berjalan menjauhi pemakaman.

_Tak usah kau tanyakan lagi…  
Simpan untukmu sendiri…_

_Semua sesal yang kau cari…_

_Semua rasa yang kau beri…_

TV

"_**Kita telah sampai di penghujung acara… ayo ada request terakhir malam ini? Dan… OH! ada telepon masuk…"**_

Presenter : "Malam… siapa dan request lagu apa?"

Kurapika : "Kurapika Kuruta, Mungkin Nanti – Peterpan…"

Presenter : "Requestnya untuk siapa?"

Kurapika : "Kuroro Lucifer Kuruta… my brother …"

**Peep**

**telepon di putus.**

Presenter : "(o.O)? Oh okay… well ini dia lagu terakhir malam ini. Mungkin Nanti – Peterpan, request dari Kurapika untuk Kuroro Lucifer… Good Night and See ya…"

_** Saatnya ku berkata**_

_**Mungkin yang terakhir kalinya**_

_**Sudahlah lepaskan semua**_

_**Ku yakin inilah waktunya**_

_**Mungkin saja kau bukan yang dulu lagi**_

_**Mungkin saja rasa itu telah pergi**_

_**Dan mungkin bila nanti**_

_**Kita 'kan bertemu lagi**_

_**Satu pinta ku jangan kau coba tanyakan kembali**_

_**Rasa yang ku tinggal mati**_

_**Seperti hari kemarin**_

_**Saat semua disini**_

_**Dan bila hatimu termenung**_

_**Bangun dari mimpi-mimpi mu…**_

_**Hmm…**_

_**Membuka hati mu yang dulu**_

_**Cerita saat bersama ku…**_

_**Mungkin saja kau bukan yang dulu lagi**_

_**Mungkin saja rasa itu telah pergi**_

_**Dan mungkin bila nanti**_

_**Kita 'kan bertemu lagi**_

_**Satu pinta ku jangan kau coba tanyakan kembali**_

_**Rasa yang ku tinggal mati**_

_**Seperti hari kemarin**_

_**Saat semua di sini**_

_**Dan mungkin bila nanti**_

_**Kita 'kan bertemu lagi**_

_**Satu pinta ku jangan kau coba tanyakan kembali**_

_**Rasa yang ku tinggal mati**_

_**Seperti hari kemarin**_

_**Saat semua di sini**_

_**Tak usah kau tanyakan lagi**_

_**Simpan untukmu sendiri **_

_**Semua sesal yang kau cari**_

_**Semua rasa yang kau beri**_

* * *

~ MUNGKIN BILA NANTI ~

~ THE END ~


	7. Behind The Story

Behind The Story

* * *

~ Mungkin Bila Nanti ~

* * *

Aisyah Alexandrovna Pushkina

* * *

Yeeeeeeeeiiiii, fanficnya selesai ^^

hanya yang mampir ke sini yang tau behind the storynya :D

Well ini merupakan sambungan dari chapter 3

Yupe, let's begin…

Sebenernya fanfic ini cuma simpenan saya aja, dan rencananya gak mau di publish.

Fanfic Mungkin Bila Nanti dan Pangeran Petaka merupakan fanfic yang sudah saya tulis kira-kira waktu saya kelas 1 SMP, sekitar tahun 2008. Ini merupakan Kurapika Reminiscene versi saya. Soalnya dulu kan tentang 'cerita kelam' nya Kurapika kurang di bahas. Sampai Kurapika Reminiscene dan Hunter x Hunter Hiiro no Gen Ei keluar. saya jujur curious banget sama masa lalunya Kurapika. Kenapa dia sampai segitunya sampai sekelam itu dan sebagainya. Maka saya buat versi saya. Hehe mungkin sedikit OOC atau mungkin sangat OOC tapi inilah Kurapika Reminiscene versi saya. Lagu Mungkin Nanti sendiri merupakan inspirasi tambahan yang muncul belakangan ini. Pas dengerin lagu itu untuk ke sekian kalinya ternyata saya ngerasa lagu itu cocok buat di insert di fanfic saya :D hehehe  
Jadilah fanfic Mungkin Bila Nanti ini ^^

Semoga menghibur pembaca sekalian


End file.
